


A Month of Undertale Trash

by rachajem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: tags and warnings subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachajem/pseuds/rachajem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. A writing challenge for the month of July. One chapter per day, each a separate oneshot with its own one-word prompt. May include fluff, angst, and anything in between! Except maybe smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Architecture

“Ugh, about time! I was so tired of camping out on that stupid mountain!” Undyne declared as she approached the newly-erected home Toriel had had built. It was just one of many she and Asgore had sent for after monsterkind had resurfaced, having no intention to let their people sleep in tents for months. And of course, she had reserved a house for Frisk and herself. It was fairly large and maintained a cozy atmosphere even from the outside. Thankfully, she was kind enough to let all of Frisk's friends stay there while they all found their own places, and they were more than grateful for it. Although it _was_ quite a crowd. . .

 

It was bound to be an interesting living arrangement, to say the least.

 

“Y-yeah,” Alphys agreed. “I can't wait to sleep in a _real_ bed again, heh. . .”

 

“Oh, I hear you, Alphys, darling. Those accommodations were _horrendous_ ,” Mettaton groaned dramatically. “Being outside with all that dirt and grime, _UGH._ I can't imagine why anyone would do that for fun,” he shuddered.

 

Papyrus nodded. “I THINK WE ALL COULD USE A SHOWER AFTER THAT.”

 

“eh, i'm fine,” Sans shrugged.

 

“SANS, THAT'S DIGUSTING!!!” his brother glared down at him. Sans snorted as he noticed Undyne giving him an equally disgusted look.

 

“Whatever,” she interrupted. “At least it's finally over and we can live like normal again! Alright?!”

 

Sans shifted his gaze to look at Undyne, looking her dead in the eye as he spoke up. “don't ya mean. . .” A wink. “ _fin_ -ally?”

 

“OH MY GOD, NOT UNDYNE TOO!!” Papyrus put his gloved hands to his face in exasperation. Meanwhile, Undyne's expression had become a full-on death glare. She only received an even bigger smirk in response. Alphys and Mettaton shared a confused look with each other at the spectacle happening in front of them, not familiar with the routine that the others had grown so used to.

 

“Let's just go inside already,” Undyne said, rolling her eye. “I am NOT about to deal with this right now.” She pulled a key from her back pocket and jammed the key into the door with much more force than necessary. Before she could finish her attack on the innocent front door, however, it was opened from the inside. Frisk looked up at Undyne with their trademark blank expression, as though judging her for her hatred of architecture.

 

“Oh, hey punk!” Undyne flashed one of her usual toothy grins. “We're here! Hope you're ready for the takeover of your new home, cause this place belongs to US NOW!!”

 

“W-what she means is, um, t-thanks for letting us stay here?” Alphys stammered.

 

Frisk nodded in understanding, moving aside to let the guests enter.

 

“Hey, nice place, nerd!” Undyne said, looking around the living room. Sans immediately walked past her and over to the couch, half sitting, half falling onto it as his brother watched in disappointment.

 

“Yes, the decor is lovely,” Mettaton agreed. “Did Toriel do the decorating herself?”

 

“Oh, Frisk, are they here already?” Toriel called from another room.

 

“HELLO LADY ASGORE!!” Papyrus shouted back cheerfully.

 

Toriel rounded the corner. “Toriel, my dear,” she corrected politely. “And hello to you, too.”

 

“hey, tori,” Sans said, not moving from his spot on the couch.

 

“Hi, Toriel!!”

 

“Hello, darling.”

 

“Oh, h-hi, Toriel!”

 

“Hello, everyone!” she greeted. “I was not expecting you all so soon! I was baking a pie for you, but it is not done cooling. You can get settled in the meanwhile. Frisk, would you please show them to their rooms?” Frisk nodded and started up the stairs, their friends close behind. Sans slid off the couch reluctantly to follow.

 

Frisk gestured to Alphys and Undyne and pointed to the first room. “Sweet!” Undyne said, practically bashing the door in. Alphys followed her in sheepishly.

 

“Um, F-Frisk?” Alphys stuttered. Frisk looked back at her expectantly. “There's, uh, only one b-bed. . .” she said, her face quickly going crimson.

 

Frisk winked at her before turning back around. Alphys squeaked and covered her face in mortification.

 

At the next door, Frisk pointed to Mettaton. “Thank you, darling,” he smiled as he entered the room. “And thank Toriel for me, won't you?” he added before quickly shutting the door in Frisk's face.

 

“so this room is for us, kid?” Sans asked, gesturing to the door behind him. Frisk nodded.

 

“THANK YOU, FRISK!!”

 

“yeah, thanks, kiddo. it's real nice of you and tori to let us all stay here.”

 

“YOU'D BETTER NOT LET THIS ROOM GET FILTHY LIKE YOURS, SANS!” Papyrus scolded.

 

“sure thing, bro. though i can't promise i won't leave a few socks here and there. y'know, for tradition's sake.”

 

“DON'T YOU DARE START THAT AGAIN!!”

 

“The pie is ready!” Toriel called from down the stairs, interrupting their bickering.

 

“WOO PIE!!!” Undyne shouted, bursting out of her room. She practically leapt down the stairs, grabbing Papyrus and dragging him down with her.

 

“Undyne, be careful!!!” Alphys cried as they crashed in a heap onto the ground floor.

 

“eh, i'd give that landing a six outta ten,” Sans remarked, leaning on the railing.

 

“Oh my,” Toriel put a hand up to her mouth in surprise. “Are you two okay?”

 

“YEAH!!” Undyne shouted, pulling herself and her friend back onto their feet. “Right, Papyrus?!” She punched his arm excitedly.

 

“DON'T WORRY, LADY ASG- ER, TORIEL. SHE DOES THIS SORT OF THING ALL THE TIME,” Papyrus assured her.

 

“And he's tough, he can handle it! RIGHT?!” Undyne yelled.

 

“YES SIR!!”

 

“What in the _world_ is going on down there?!” Mettaton asked, finally coming out of his room to see what all the commotion was.

 

“undyne and papyrus just jumped down the stairs. ya should've seen it, it was pretty cool.”

 

“IT WAS AWESOME!!!” Undyne shouted. “Hey, we should do it again so he can see this time!”

 

Toriel looked to Frisk, her eyebrows knit together in concern. The child just shrugged at her in response.

 

Perhaps she had gotten herself into more than she first thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the journey. My intention is to update every day with a new chapter, but seeing as I've never stuck to that promise in the past. . . . we'll see. Here's a fun little slice of life to kick everything off. The next chapter might not be as lighthearted.


	2. Silence

Sometimes Toriel wondered. 

She wondered if she had made the right decision. If abandoning her people in their time of need was really the right thing to do. If monsterkind remembered her as a traitor, or if they even remembered her at all. If her efforts would amount to anything or if they would all be in vain in the end.

She wondered what went on outside the ruins. How her friend on the other side of the door was doing. How his brother was. Whether the monsters were still hopeful, or hopeless. What kind of a ruler Asgore was on his own.

She wondered how far her children got before somebody had killed them. If they fought back or if they tried to be peaceful. If perhaps any of them had made it past the king. She doubted that very much.

She wondered if she could go back. If she even wanted to go back. If she could leave the ruins and face the people she left behind. If she would be able to repair her relationship with Asgore, even if it was just a friendship. If she could ever find it within herself to forgive him.

She wondered when the next child would fall down. What they would be like. If she would be able to save this one. If Asgore would get a seventh human soul. If he would follow through with what he had vowed to do long ago.

Sometimes Toriel got tired of walking the same crumbling hallways. The silence grew maddening, the loneliness crippling. For years she had no companionship but her own thoughts and feelings, regrets and doubts. She started running out of ways to pass the time.

So she wondered. She wondered about so many things, but in the end the thought was all the same.

She wondered what all of this was for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, but I felt like I wrote what I needed to. Definitely a downer compared to the last one. Tomorrow will be much sillier, so look forward to that, I guess!


	3. Grocery

“DUDE!! This place is HUGE!!” Undyne yelled, getting her some dirty looks from the nearby shoppers. “And you just have these all over the place?!” She turned to Frisk incredulously, who simply nodded as though it was no big deal – of course, to them it really wasn't.

“This place would feed the whole underground for months!” Alphys said, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“WOWIE! THE SURFACE SURE IS BIG!”

“ya kidding me here, kid?”

“This is. . .” Toriel looked around in disbelief. “I . . . The surface has changed so much. I've never seen anything like this. My child, this is what you live with?” Frisk nodded again, just as unimpressed as before.

“Well, uh, w-where should we start?” Alphys asked. “There's so much, I don't really know where to go, heh. . .”

“ We gotta go find the pasta section, DUH!!” Undyne declared. “C'mon, Papyrus!!” She turned to her friend, holding her fists up in excitement.

“UNDYNE!! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!” The two ran off toward the back of the store, forgetting that they had absolutely no idea where they were going.

“Please, do not get lost!” Toriel called after them. “Oh, my. . .” she trailed off. “They certainly are. . . excitable?”

“hey, don't worry. we'll look after 'em for ya. right, al?” Sans offered. “i mean, i've kinda gotten used to it.”

“Uh, y-yeah, sure!” Alphys agreed. “Yeah, we can do that!”

“Thank you so much,” Toriel smiled, visibly relieved. “We don't need any monsters getting into trouble. Come, my child,” she said, taking Frisk's hand and leading them away.

“So, uh, how are we gonna find them?” Alphys asked after a moment. “They kinda just ran off. . .” Sans shrugged, not bothering to follow after the two. He figured their chances of catching up to them were rather slim by now.

A sudden crash and some distant screaming made Alphys jump. “found 'em,” Sans said, walking toward the commotion with no sense of urgency.

“Oh my God!” Alphys hurried past him to see what was going on. “Undyne!” She was sure that the yelling she heard was hers. “Oh god. . .”

“-THE HELL IS THIS??” She heard someone yell. Yep, that was definitely her. Alphys let herself slow down, panting from the exertion. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and leaned on the store shelves. Maybe I should exercise more. . . 

“oh, hey, there they are,” Sans said offhandedly. “you okay, al? you look exhausted.”

“S-Sans? How did you – hah – catch up?”

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?!” Undyne shrieked.

“geez, what's her problem?”

“Yeah, let's f-find out. . .” Alphys muttered, pushing herself up.

It was certainly a sight to behold. Undyne was in her full-on battle stance, fins flaring and spear at the ready. She wore an almost crazed expression, her razor-sharp teeth forming a grimace rather than her usual confident smile. There were a few stray spears scattered around the scene and embedded in the store displays. She was facing the wall, lined with freezers, and her eye, wide and alert, never wandered from whatever she was staring at. Papyrus was the only one who hadn't fled – he was trying his best to calm his fiery friend down, but to no avail.

“UNDYNE, PLEASE CALM DOWN!!!” He cautiously set a hand on her shoulder and nudged her a bit, as if trying to literally shake her out of it. “YOU'VE SCARED ALL THE HUMANS AWAY . . .”

“you should probably go deal with your girlfriend,” Sans said. Alphys hummed in agreement, blushing despite herself. She adjusted her glasses slightly before approaching.

“Undyne, w-what happened?” she asked timidly. “W-why did you, uh, y-you know . . .”

“OH, ALPHYS! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS HER SO UPSET,” Papyrus sighed.

“UPSET? You wanna know what I'm UPSET about?! LOOK!” Undyne thrust her spear toward the freezer in front of her.

“W-what?”

“IN THERE!” Undyne still wouldn't look away.

Alphys eyes the freezer warily before slowly making her way toward it. She opened the heavy door, avoiding the glowing spear that was protruding from the middle of it. She was greeted with the culprit. . .

“F-Fish sticks?” Alphys said in disbelief. This was about fish sticks? “I don't. . .”

“OH MY GOD???” Papyrus's hand fell from its place on Undyne's shoulder to hang limply at his side.

“this was about fish sticks?” Sans asked blankly, looking even more tired than usual.  
“They're gonna try to EAT ME!” Undyne shouted. Her grip on the spear tightened. “But I won't let them!! I'm not some pre-packaged grocery food that can be mass produced!! THEY'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!! NGAAAAAAH!!!”

“No, Undyne, they don't wanna eat you,” Alphys sighed. “They can't. Monsters don't work that way. . .”

Undyne looked to the side as a sudden wave of embarrassment hit her. “W-Well, they don't know that!” She finally let her conjured spear dissipate, her hand moving to instead scratch the back of her neck.

“y'know, undyne,” Sans started, moving toward the freezer door slightly. “you should really learn how to, heh. . .” He shut the door with one hand and winked. “chill.”

“OH MY GOD!!!” She yelled, even more ashamed.

“I APOLOGIZE FOR MY BROTHER,” Papyrus sighed, giving Sans his usual tired-of-your-shit glare.

“Well, he's kinda right. . .” Undyne rubbed her arm.

Sans' grin tightened slightly. “ah, c'mon, i didn't mean it like that. . .”

“I-It's okay, Undyne! We know you didn't mean it!” Alphys tried her best to reassure her. “Let's, um. . . do something else?”

“OH! WE CAN DO MORE CART RACES! THAT WOULD MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!!” Papyrus grinned.

“C-Cart races?” Alphys asked nervously. “What is that?”

“YEAH! We jump in the shopping carts and race each other to the end of the aisle! You should totally try it!!” Undyne grinned, her previous embarrassment seemingly forgotten.

“BUT WE ONLY HAVE TWO CARTS. . .” 

“Well then we have to team up!!” she declared.

“i team up with papyrus,” Sans said.

“YOU'D BETTER HELP!”

“Then it's settled! Me and Alphys against Sans and Papyrus! Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines! . . . Or carts, whatever!” Undyne announced. “One partner sits in the cart, the other pushes! Whoever gets to the pasta aisle first wins!”

Alphys climbed awkwardly into the empty cart, landing face-first inside. Sans held his arms out in the universal “carry me” gesture and let Papyrus do the work for him. Climbing was just too much effort.

“Ready?” Undyne asked. 

“READY!” Papyrus grinned. Sans gave a thumbs up from inside the cart.

“Then may the best team win,” Undyne said in a tone too serious for the current situation.

“Three. . .”

“Two. . .”

“One. . .”

“RACE!!!”

The two carts rushed ahead in a blur, crashing and barreling down the aisle. Shoppers screamed and hurried to the sides, out of harm's way. Anything they left behind was decimated by the two reckless cart racers.

They were still neck and neck, almost at the metaphorical finish line. “I WON'T LOSE!! Undyne howled, but it was drowned out by the clattering and squeaking of her cart.

“U-Undyne, wait!!” Alphys screamed, but her teammate couldn't hear her. “Slow down!!”

“OH SH-”

Their cart smashed into the concrete wall at full force. The cart crumpled in on itself and Undyne was thrown on top of it by her own inertia.

“OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?!” Papyrus stopped as quickly as possible, running to his friends' aid. Sans crawled out of the cart to follow, practically falling onto the floor in his haste.

“Ugh, yeah, I'm fine,” Undyne rubbed her head where she had banged it against the wall. “I think Alphys is kinda stuck in there,” she said.

“Y-Yeah, I'm fine, but I can't get out,” the monster in question stuttered.

“THANK GOD,” Papyrus sighed, putting a hand to his face. “LET'S GET YOU OUT OF THERE.”

“What is going on here?” Someone shouted from behind. Everybody turned around simultaneously and when froze they saw who was marching towards them, child following close behind.

“oh, uh, hey tori!” Sans started frantically. “we were just looking for you, actually! yeah, we found papyrus and undyne, and, uh. . .” He trailed off when he finally looked up at Toriel, noting her unimpressed glare and expectant frown. “yeah. sorry.” He returned his gaze to the floor.

His brother jumped to his feet. “TORIEL I'M SO SORRY WE WERE RACING IN THE CARTS AND THEY CRASHED AND IT WAS ALL MY IDEA AND THEY GOT HURT AND IT WAS STUPID AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT I'M SO SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T DISOWN US!!!”

“NO!!” Undyne shouted. “It was me! I did it! It was my fault, not his, so punish ME!”

“C-Can someone please just help me out of here?” Alphys squeaked.

Toriel sighed. “What am I going to do with you all?” She knelt down in front of Alphys' cart-prison, forcing the metal apart enough to let her crawl out. She murmured a thanks before joining the rest of her friends in the shame huddle. “I'll go pay for the damages,” Toriel deadpanned, standing up. “Frisk, you stay with them.” She marched to the front of the door, not looking the younger monsters in the eye.

Frisk stared at the group of apologetic monsters, expressionless as ever.

“well that was a disaster,” Sans remarked with undisguised bitterness.

“Yeah. . .” Alphys sighed.

“And we didn't even make it to the pasta aisle! What a waste!” Undyne grumbled, crossing her arms.

“I'M SO SORRY FOR RUINING THIS, FRISK. IF I HADN'T-” Papyrus was silenced by a small finger pressed up to his mouth. Frisk walked to the cart Toriel had left behind, the monsters watching curiously. They leaned over the edge, feet not touching the ground as they fished around for something. Upon finding whatever they were looking for, they let themself drop and walked back to the very confused skeleton.

Frisk pulled his gloved hand up, placing a box of spaghetti into it.

“. . .THANKS, FRISK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's day three! Totally on time! Totally not an hour into day four! Really though, this was a fun chapter to write. I was kinda all over the place with the idea, but that was the fun part! Anybody feel like joining the crew on the Regret Train?
> 
> Tomorrow will be a bit like last chapter: mostly introspection, rather than telling an actual story. But less depressing.


	4. Beyond

  
It wasn't fair. Undyne _knew_ it wasn't fair. But some things are more important than that, and she knew that no matter how unfair it was to him, she could never let Papyrus join the royal guard.

Of course, that didn't stop her from feeling bad about it. He really did deserve it. He worked so hard every day, more so than anyone she'd ever seen before. It was the first thing she had learned about him – it takes dedication to wait outside someone's house _all night_. Since he started working, she couldn't recall him ever missing a day of sentry duty, and he was on time for every meeting. He practically made up for his brother's laziness all on his own! He went above and beyond what was required of him. Even she had to admit, he had her beat in that regard.

And he certainly was strong enough for the job. Before she had started giving him spaghetti-related training, Undyne had given him normal guard training. She hadn't been expecting much, if she was being honest, but he had surprised her. He had picked up on her strategy quickly and adjusted. That was the second thing she learned about Papyrus: despite his naivety, he was a fast learner. This still applied to his culinary training, but given who he was learning from, it was pretty much wasted.

At first glance, he was the ideal guardsman: hardworking, strong, dedicated, and trustworthy. He was so close, which made her all the more guilty about keeping it from him. But she had to.

If only he weren't so damn friendly, she mused.

This was the third thing she realized about Papyrus. The guy was kind to a fault. This became abundantly clear to Undyne the better friends they became. It seemed to her that he never had a bad word to say about anyone, save for his complaints about his brother. It was strange to her, really – for as much as he liked to talk about himself, he never belittled others like one might expect. If anything, he was eager to befriend them.

That was why she couldn't admit him into the royal guard, no matter how much she might want to. His kindness would be his downfall, she was sure of it. If he ever had to confront a human, he would much sooner befriend it than hurt it, no matter how ruthless it was. And if that happened to him. . .

She _couldn't_ let that happen to him.

And she couldn't bring herself to tell him that. For as fearless and confident as she was, she couldn't find it within herself to say it. It would absolutely break his heart. She admitted it to Sans once, hoping it would help assure her that she was doing the right thing. He had agreed with her, and nobody was closer to or cared more about Papyrus than he did. Surely it was the right thing to do then, right? Of course it was.

But no matter how much she told herself it was for his own good, she couldn't shake the guilt off her shoulders. What would she tell him if he asked? What if he started thinking that he just wasn't good enough? Oh God, what if he gave up?

Ever since she was young, she had vowed to make every monster's wish come true.

How ironic it was that she was the one standing in the way of Papyrus' hopes and dreams.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not half an hour late again. . . whatever, it's a national holiday! Gimme a break!
> 
> I really love writing about Papyrus and Undyne, they're my faves. They care a lot about each other, so I think she'd feel bad about stopping Papyrus from becoming a royal guard. ̶(̶N̶e̶v̶e̶r̶m̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶p̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶g̶i̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶e̶x̶c̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶P̶a̶p̶y̶r̶u̶s̶)̶
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be about a character who's been absent for a few chapters! And more introspection, because that definitely hasn't been overdone yet!


	5. Transformation

“DID YOU.”

“JUST FLIP.”

“MY SWITCH?”

Mettaton put his hands to the sides of his rectangular body, where his head would be if he had one. A whirring sound filled the otherwise silent room as his internal machinery kicked into overdrive. His lights started to flash and cycle through colours rapidly. Gears were spinning, electricity was crackling, metal was grinding. Smoke hissed and filled the room, obscuring his vision. Something inside him was emitting a high-pitched beeping sound. He could feel all the individual pieces of his body shifting and rearranging at once.

It was happening.

That kid had _no_ idea what they had just done, did they? Alphys must have told them. But why would she do that _now,_ of all times? He hadn't prepared for it yet. He was waiting for the right moment. . .!

He couldn't believe he had fallen for that stupid trick. Of course there was no mirror, there never was a mirror! His master plan was already falling apart!

His transformation was nearly complete. The final parts slid into place, sheets of metal fitting together like puzzle pieces. He didn't dare move until he could no longer hear the clinking of metal. Then, he open his eyes.

Eyes?

Mettaton blinked cautiously, as though he was pinching himself to see if he was dreaming. His vision went black, then returned to the smoke-filled room as he opened them again. He actually had eyes.

He put a hand to his face – his _really there_ face – feeling the features. He had a nose, too, and a mouth! His lips squished slightly as he pressed his fingers to them. Alphys had really outdone herself with the detail. Was that silicone? No, it felt too real. How did she _do_ that?

What else did she do?

He looked down at his new body, admiring his friend's handiwork. His chest piece was pink – of course, his favourite colour. There was a speaker and some kind of dial he didn't know the purpose of. He could see his soul contained in a glass canister where his abdomen would be. And his legs . . .

Well, maybe this wasn't _so_ bad. After all, what better plot twist could there be than this? Yes, this could work in his favour. Besides, the human still wouldn't stand a chance against _him_.

Stage lights descended from the ceiling, bathing him in blinding light. The smoke began to thin. Cameras were rolling, and he knew the whole Underground would be watching with bated breath. It all came down to this.

**“Oh, yes~”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, another internal story. I promise next chapter will be a bit more interesting. And I'll try to make it longer than this.


	6. Scratch

Sans was so tired. He was tired of the hopelessness, the heartbreak, the uncertainty. He was tired of going back. He just wanted it to _end_.

He had stopped hoping for a happy ending long ago. Even when the human would liberate the Underground, even when he would see the surface and bask in the sunlight alongside his friends, he knew it wouldn't last. It never did. He always woke up back in his bedroom in Snowdin.

He knew knew who it was coming out of of the Ruins. Would they come seeking friendship? Would they kill out of curiosity? Or would they pave a path of destruction? Was this the child who smiled and laughed at his jokes, or the child who simply stared?

Even when he was greeted by a kind human, he knew it was just a matter of time before he would see a different child trudging through the forest. It made it worse, in a way: to have a moment of happiness, only to have it stolen away. Even when he had a moment's peace, he never knew what the human might do. His mind would never truly be at rest.

His life had become a scratch in a record. Time just repeated itself, over and over and over. He was forced to relive the same days _over and over and over._ And no matter what, the record just kept spinning.

Many a time he had given a final stand against the megalomaniac trying to destroy all timelines. Many a time he had failed. It made him wonder what it was for. Who would destroy everything just to bring it back, again and again and again? What were they coming back for? Was it really all just to relive the adrenaline rush?

The worst part was, he didn't know _why_ he kept doing it. Why would he want to save the timeline he was so tired of? He could just let it end! He would never have to suffer again, _nobody_ would have to suffer again! No more silence on the other side of the door, no more heroic last stands, no more hopeless last ditch efforts. No more heads rolling off into the snow.

_He just wanted it to end._

 

_\---_

 

“heya. you've been busy, huh?”

The child stared at Sans disinterestedly. They had heard this whole spiel before. That wasn't what they came here for. He _knew_ what they were here for. Why would he bother?

“. . .hm. you looked bored.”

They raised an eyebrow. This was new.

“eh, i can't blame ya. it must be pretty boring doing the same thing over and over. . . ”

The child's eyes narrowed. suspiciously. What was he getting at? Was he trying to talk them down? He should know by now that it wouldn't work.

“. . .am I right? don't'cha ever get tired of it, kid?”

Their patience was running thin. They weren't here to chat.

“well, maybe not. i don't know. but i am.”

The human stared at him, emotionless. They had no pity to spare. None of this would matter in a few moments.

“i'm tired of all of it. so go ahead. i'm not stoppin' ya anymore.”

Wait, what?

'go ahead. end the timeline. i'm tired of it. aren't you, too? you keep coming back, but there 's nothing left for you. i'm not gonna fight you anymore.”

This was. . . He couldn't. . .!

“just do it.”

Sans closed his eyes, waiting for them to strike. They stared at him for a moment. Was this another one of his stupid pranks? Was this a trap? It wouldn't get him anywhere. This was just a waste of time.

They waited. He didn't move.

They walked up to him slowly. Still he didn't move.

They stood in front of him. But still he didn't move.

He wouldn't budge.

He was being serious.

The human drew their knife, slashing across Sans' chest in once quick motion. He fell to his knees, pressing a hand to his bleeding wound. He still didn't open his eyes. They walked past him, not bothering to look back at him.

He'd better not do that next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The generic "Sans is sad about resets" story, with a bit of a twist at the end. Next chapter is a bit more original.

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins the journey. My intention is to update every day with a new chapter, but seeing as I've never stuck to that promise in the past. . . . we'll see. Here's a fun little slice of life to kick everything off. The next chapter might not be as lighthearted.


End file.
